Hot for Hot Sauce
by blissbubbles
Summary: Naruto had a little bit too much of hot sauce.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine. He's Sasuke's. lmao. juz kiddin'! XD XD Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and i'm just one crazed writer so don't bother to sue me (if ever you're planning to).

**Kaori: **geez, i really am supposed to be writing an analysis paper right now. but since i love myself so much, i decided to give myself a break and write a fic. yay!

**A/N: **mild shounen-ai. not yet edited (coz my paper is more important than this. haha). and still subject to change (maybe, maybe not).

**Hot for Hot Sauce**

"Ne, Sasuke, where do you keep your instant ramen?" a certain blonde can be heard hollering from the kitchen as he inspected all the cupboards in view.

For some unknown reason, Naruto ended up staying at Sasuke's place for the night. And he was obviously making himself feel at home.

"I don't eat instant ramen, dobe," Sasuke frowned as he saw all the mess Naruto created in his search for ramen. "Now would you stop raiding my kitchen already? You're making such a mess."

"But I'm huuuuungry," Naruto whined at Sasuke and put on his most adorable pout. "What do you expect me to eat? Hot water?"

If Sasuke had been any other normal person, he would have laughed at Naruto's childishness. But since he isn't, he settled on raising an eyebrow. "I've already ordered pizza. It should be here any minute."

"Pizza?" Naruto looked at him inquiringly.

"What? Never eaten pizza before, dobe?" Sasuke flashed the blonde his infamous Uchiha smirk.

"Sasuke-teme!" the blonde pouted even more. "Of course I have! I just prefer ramen. Hmpph."

"It's more like ramen's the only thing you eat," Sasuke snickered as he made his way to the living room to watch a movie.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out in reply as he followed th Uchiha out of the room.

They were pretty much occupied with the movie they were watching, with Naruto commenting on every little bit of detail. A couple of minutes has passed before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sasuke offered as he stood up from the couch to answer the door.

He quickly paid the delivery man and returned to the room with the pizza. He placed the box at the coffee table and gestured to Naruto to have some. "Here, dobe."

Naruto let the comment slipped and instead grab a slice of the pizza. "At last! I'm starving! I was actually considering roasting Gama Bunta if the pizza didn't arrive any sooner."

"Hey, slow down. The food's not going anywhere you know," Sasuke grimaced at how fast the blonde was devouring the pizza which was supposed to be for the two of them.

"You want some hot sauce," he offered him the hot sauce instead, seeing that Naruto haven't seem to heard his last comment.

"Shwur! Shenks!" Naruto replied with his mouth full and took the hot sauce from Sasuke.

"Are you sure you want that much hot sauce on your pizza?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask as he eyed Naruto's pizza which was already dripping with hot sauce.

"What?" Naruto asked in return before taking a bite out of the said slice. "It tastes good to me," he added absent-mindedly as he continued to pour more hot sauce on his pizza.

The Uchiha just shrugged it off and proceeded on eating his own slice of pizza. "Suit yourself."

With the rate Naruto was eating the pizza, it didn't even lasted for 30 minutes. The empty box lay forgotten as they resumed watching the movie. Sasuke eyed Naruto curiously seeing that the blonde wasn't even reacting to the movie a bit.

"Oi, dobe, you ok?"

It bothered Sasuke even more when Naruto only nodded in reply. It's not like him to be that quiet.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he was actually beginning to worry about the blonde. Not that he's going to admit it. "You're awfully quiet. You didn't happen to swallow a whole slice of pizza, did you?"

"Water," Naruto said in almost a whisper.

"Huh?"

"I need water," the blonde forced his reply through gritted teeth.

Sasuke blinked in confusion before he finally realized what was bothering the blonde and burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Just get me some water, will you?" Naruto was obviously pissed off with Sasuke's sudden outburst.

"Chill, Naruto," Sasuke couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips and continued assaulting the blonde. "Or was that hot sauce too hot for you?"

"Shut up," Naruto had to roll his eyes at Sasuke's teasing and he stuck his tongue out when the Uchiha got up to get him a glass of water.

"Here," Sasuke was still grinning when he handed Naruto the water. "Sissy."

Naruto glared at him before taking the glass of water and drank it one go. "Thanks."

They resumed watching the movie and Naruto was back to his usual, loud, self. Well, almost. A while has passed before Sasuke noticed Naruto biting his lips. And he couldn't help noticing how cute Naruto looked while doing it. Wait. Did he just say _cute_? No way. No way in hell.

As if one cue, a little voice started whispering at the back of Sasuke's head. (A/N: hey! This has to appear sooner or later. Every fic seems to have one. Lol.)

_One word, Sasuke. DENIAL._

_Oh, yeah? _Sasuke wasn't the one to back down easily. _Well, here are two words for you. FALSE ACCUSATION._

_Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun. _He could almost see the smirk along with those words. _Cute, huh? Pffft._

_Shut up._

"Quit doing that," the Uchiha found himself exclaiming all of a sudden.

"Quit doing what?" Naruto looked at him bewildered.

"Biting your lips," a small blush started to creep to Sasuke's face. "It's… disturbing."

The blonde only raised an eyebrow in response but stopped biting his lips, nonetheless. He turned his attention back to the movie instead.

Not five minutes has passed before Naruto started nibbling on his lips again. And Sasuke is one disturbed person.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"I told you to quit doing that."

"But I can't get rid of the hot sauce on my lips."

"Then go drink more water," Sasuke was beginning to reach his limits. One disturbed Uchiha is not a happy Uchiha.

"It's not working."

"I don't care. Just stop doing that," Sasuke exclaimed exasperatedly. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Naruto was actually flirting with him. _Fat chance._

"Why?" Naruto was beginning to get curious, the movie long forgotten.

"What do you mean _why_? It's disturbing!"

"Well, why do _you_ find it disturbing, then?"

"Just. Because." Sasuke gritted his reply and was obviously turning red in the face.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and waited for a more acceptable explanation.

Sasuke glared at him in return but Naruto won their little match in the end. "Fine! You want to know why?" he challenged, hoping that Naruto would back down in the end.

"That's why I asked, isn't it?" but the blonde didn't show any sign of backing down.

"Don't you blame me for this later. You asked for it," and with that, Sasuke engaged Naruto in a chaste kiss leaving the blone dumbfounded for a while.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Sasuke finally let go of the blonde. "That's why."

Naruto was rendered speechless after that and he went back to biting his lips again but for an entirely different reason.

He looked down for a while, contemplating on what he is going to say before he looked up again at Sasuke.

"Say, Sasuke…"

"Hmm…?"

"You didn't give me that hot sauce just so you can have an excuse to kiss me, did you?"

Sasuke's face turned beet red at Naruto's innocent question and was about to retaliate when he noticed the blonde grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't help but smile at Naruto's weird comebacks. "Why? What would you do if I say I did?"

"Nothing," the blonde brought his face closer to Sasuke's. "But you could've just asked, you know." And with that, he closed the gap between them and engaged Sasuke in another kiss, which was anything but chaste.

.:OWARI:.

**Kaori:** mou... that didn't seem to turn out the way i wanted it to be... tsss... well, anyway, sorry i can't edit this for now. school stuff's waiting. -.-"


End file.
